Let's keep this from our masters A SebaClaude Fanfiction
by hanjizoelovestitans
Summary: It was a somewhat typical day at the Trancy manor as Alois was trying to hold in his excitement as he was awaiting a response from Ciel Phantomhive. He wanted to see if he would like to stay a few nights before the launch of the Winter Ball that Alois was going to hold at the Trancy Manor. As the day ticked away, Alois was getting, even more, restless waiting for the response.


It was a somewhat typical day at the Trancy manor as Alois was trying to hold in his excitement as he was awaiting a response from Ciel Phantomhive. He wanted to see if he would like to stay a few nights before the launch of the Winter Ball that Alois was going to hold at the Trancy Manor. As the day ticked away, Alois was getting, even more, restless waiting for the response.

A tall, dark figure came up behind him and said, "Your highness, Ciel Phantomhive has approved of the invitation to the Winter Ball, and he should be nearly here by now,"

Alois' eyes lit up "Really Claude?! I can't wait to see Ciel again!" Alois sounded like an untamed fan-girl.

"You have a 'small' obsession with Ciel, your highness," Claude said with emphases on small. He knew the obsession was not small what so ever.

After awhile of waiting around doing nothing, there was a little knock on the door. Ciel Phantomhive had arrived.

Claude turned around to open the door of the Trancy manor. Before Claude could greet the young boy and the demon, Alois ran out and attacked Ciel with a hug.

"Alois... Get off me..." Ciel was not amused with the actions of Alois'. Alois was one of those clingy people in their relationship.

Claude and Sebastian rolled their eyes. Sebastian was obviously disgusted with the relationship that was present however Claude was just used to it as Alois talked about Ciel so much that it made the Butler bored.

"Claude, prepare Ciel and me a meal for tonight," Alois ordered as he was hanging onto Ciel while they walked into the Manor.

Claude brought his hand to his chest, and it was laid out flat as he answered his master, "Yes, your highness."

Sebastian rolled his eyes at the Butler knock off as he began to remove the coat that lay on the shoulders off his young master. Once Ciel's coat and hat were off and hung up on the coat stand next to the door, Alois dragged Ciel up to his room. Alois was annoyed that Ciel refused to share a room with him.

The Butlers were alone once. Sebastian looked over at Claude; he started into the yellow eyes of the Butler knock off as he walked closer towards him.

"What do you want, Sebastian?" Claude questioned with his normal sarcastic tone.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, "Nothing," he replied as he made his way toward the Trancy's kitchen. "Let's just get on with making the food I don't want to be around you any longer than I have to."

The Butlers made their way towards the kitchen, but just before they walked in, a scream echoed from upstairs. It was Ciel. The scream that echoed through the manor alerted the Butlers, and they both darted upstairs. Once they found the room where they were located, it turned out that Alois had pinned Ciel to the bed and Alois was biting his neck. Sebastian was shocked as Claude's expression just stayed the same as he left the room.

"C-Claude! Get Alois off Ciel!" Sebastian ordered

"No," Claude said bluntly while walking away from the scene.

"Claude!" Sebastian yelled while chasing him. Once he caught up with the other Butler, Sebastian grabbed Claude's hand to stop him from moving any further. Once Sebastian's hand came in contact with Claude's, a light layer of blush was planted across Claude's face.

Sebastian turned Claude around to notice the small line of blush which was located on Claude's face. Sebastian felt his cheeks flush with blood. Claude noticed it.

"Why is he staring at me like that?" Claude thought to himself.

"Do really I hate him?" Sebastian thought.

Claude smirked, "why are you blushing, Sebastian?" he said smugly unknown that there was a small amount of blush on his face.

"I'm not b-blushing, Claude!" Sebastian still had a hold of Claude's hand as he looked to the side making sure Claude didn't embarrass him any more than he already was.

Claude wasn't having any of Sebastian's lies, so he interlocked his fingers with Sebastian along with the other hand.

As Sebastian blush became darker and darker by the second, Claude pinned him against the wall and kissed him forcefully. When Claude pulled away, Sebastian gazed into the eyes of the taller demon as if he was asking 'what now'.

Claude smirked and lifted up Sebastian; this led to Sebastian wrapping his arms around the demon's neck and his legs around his waist. While Sebastian clung onto Claude, Claude kissed Sebastian forcefully but this time Sebastian's lips soften, and he kissed him back. While Sebastian was kissing the other demon, Claude slipped his unnaturally long tongue into the Raven's mouth. Grunts and moans came out of the Raven's mouth as he tasted tongue of the other male.

Claude pulled away and smirked at the now defenceless Butler. "You're going to be my bitch," Claude said smugly

Sebastian blushed, "o-okay,"

Claude moved his head forward to kiss the other male. As Claude kissed the other Butler, he managed to make his around the manor. Once they made their way to an empty bedroom, Claude kicked open the door and threw Sebastian onto the bed.

When Sebastian landed on the bed, he gazed into the eyes of Claude who was currently towering over him.

Claude closed the door and took his glasses off to show his yellow eyes. "Are you ready, Sebastian?" Claude asked while slipping off his jacket followed by his waistcoat.

Sebastian nodded and blushed as he waited to see the prize that was hiding under the layers of clothes. Sebastian bit his lip as his mind filled with fantasies of the other demon taking control of him.

Claude smirked as he removed his shirt to reveal his chiselled chest to the other male.

Sebastian's eyes locked on Claude's chest. Was he that well built?

"Am I going to be the only one who's undressing?" Claude said sternly

Sebastian snapped out of his daze, and he began to undress his upper half of his body quickly. Once the Raven was undressed on the upper-half of his body, Claude leant over him placing his hands on the bed as he smirked.

The Spider gazed at the Raven and moved his head closer to him. Claude's lips met Sebastian's, and they tasted each other once again. Claude pulled away and glanced at Sebastian's lips, he smirked once again before moving his head down the demon's neck before he began to kiss it.

A few moans escaped Sebastian's mouth as the other demon took advantage of his vulnerable state. Even though Claude was kissing and nibbling on Sebastian's neck this didn't stop him using his power to his advantage; Claude began pinching once of the Raven's nipple's

"C-Claude!" Sebastian moaned as a jolt of pleasure ran through his body right down to his crotch causing his member to get harder and harder by the second.

Claude moved down the other demon's body dragging his tongue along; tasting the Raven's body bit by bit. As this happened, a few moans escaped Sebastian's mouth.

Claude lifted off Sebastian and looked at the bulge that was between Sebastian's legs, "You're eager, aren't you?"

Sebastian blushed and looked away.

Claude smirked as he slipped his hand down the Raven's trousers and underwear to find Sebastian's member already erect and eager to be played with. When Claude came in contact with Sebastian's length, Sebastian shuddered and let out a few moans.

"C-Claude p-please!" Sebastian cried

Claude grunted as he climbed down the height of the other male's waist. He slipped off Sebastian's shoes and slowly pulled down his trouser and underwear.

A small moan slid out of Sebastian's mouth as the pressure that was in his underwear was released.

Claude ran a finger up Sebastian's length which caused Sebastian to shiver in pleasure.

"What's this?" Claude purred.

Sebastian looked away in embarrassment.

Claude's licked Sebastian's member from base to tip with his unnaturally long tongue, "Not going to answer me then?" Claude purred before taking in the whole of Sebastian's length in his mouth.

Sebastian shuddered in pleasure as Claude bobbed his head up and down, tasting every inch. As Claude began to move his head faster, Sebastian covered his mouth to not let any grunts and moan escape his mouth. When the Raven came close to his edge, he ran his fingers through the Spider's hair before gripping onto it as he came into the Spider's mouth.

Claude lifted off the Raven and smirked as he swallowed all of Sebastian's load. Once Claude was finished with that, he slipped off his shoes and Trousers. Sebastian's eyes glistened as he noticed the rather large bulge that was placed between the Spider's legs. The Spider looked down at Sebastian as slowly removed his underwear. Once all of the Spider's clothes were removed, he sat next to the Raven and gazed into the eyes of the Raven. Licking his lips, Claude pulled his lover onto his lap.

The Raven moaned slightly as his length pushed against the Spider's. Claude smirked once again while slipping two of his fingers inside the Raven. Sebastian gasped as he buried his head into Claude's shoulder to hide his moans. The Spider began to move his fingers while Sebastian's moans got louder and louder by the second.

Claude removed his fingers out of the other male, as he did this, Sebastian shuddered.

Sebastian hated to be teased. "C-Claude please fuck me," Sebastian begged

Claude chuckled before grabbing his own member and pushing inside of the other demon. Jolts of pleasure ran through the bodies of both demons as Claude grabbed on Sebastian's hips and guided them up and down to pleasure himself and the other demon.

Sebastian moans got louder and louder, but he tried his best to stay as quiet as he could since he knew that Alois and Ciel were under the same roof as them.

Claude wrapped his hands around Sebastian, his nails slowly but painfully digging into the other demon's back. The Spider kept ahold of the Raven as he pushed him against the wall while his hips were still thrusting against the other demon.

Sebastian's moans turned into screams, "C-Claude! I'm clos- AHHHHH!" he said just before he came all over the other demon's stomach.

Claude snickered, "You're going to clean that up, Butler," he said while continuing thrusting into the Raven.

Claude bit his lip, he was close. As the Spiders hips moved faster, Sebastian began to moan again not even caring that his young master probably would be able to hear him. The Spider became limp as he came inside of the Raven.

Claude and Sebastian were panting. They have both reached their limit. With the energy the Spider had left, he carefully removed himself out of the Raven and carried him to the bed. Claude laid next to him, his chest still covered in the Raven's semen.

Sebastian smiled as he sat up and began licking all over Claude's chest, looking at him as he does so. Claude chuckled as he ran his fingers through the Raven's hair. Once Sebastian finished with his task, he laid down and ran his hand up and down the Spider's chest and stomach.

"I love you, Claude," Sebastian murmured while closing his eyes slightly

Claude smiled, "I love you too, Sebastian,"

Both demons cuddled up to each other and began to fall asleep but just before they could...

"CCCCCLLLLLAAAAAUUUDDDDEEEE! YOU USELESS BUTLER WHERE ARE YOU?!" Alois' voiced echoed throughout the manor.

Claude's eyes shot open, "shit..." he said while jumping up out of bed.

"A Butler must never swear," Sebastian joked while getting out of bed as well.

Claude ignored Sebastian and began to dress himself fast. Once he was fully dressed, he quickly dashed out of the bedroom.

Sebastian shrugged as he got dressed. He didn't get dressed as fast as Claude as his hips began to hurt. "Fuck..." he murmured, "he sure did it hard."

When Sebastian finished fighting the struggle of getting dressed, he limped out of the room. He looked left and right, the corridor was empty...

When the Raven's hips returned to its normal state, he walked down the stairs and made his way to the kitchen. When he entered the kitchen there, he saw Claude, Alois and Ciel...


End file.
